Space Steampunk Cinderella and the Zombie Sheep
by CimentSemantique
Summary: My French professor wanted us to write our own versions of Cinderella.  It was a mistake on her part, with me as a student.  A greivous error.  I'll get around to translating it.


Il était une fois dans le système solaire APXZ-137, une belle petite planète que ses habitants nommaient Brouillidou. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais elle était fort jolie et on ne pouvait lui reprocher de rien elle avait de beaux nuages bien blancs et de belles mers bien bleues, un beau soleil tout jaune et une belle lune toute grise. Ses collines étaient vertes et molles, et elles étaient recouvertes de fleures de tout genres et couleurs.

Il se fut que, au point le plus au nord du continent le plus au sud, il était un royaume. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais il était joli et on ne lui pouvait reprocher que d'un peu. Ses maisons étaient bien bâties et ses pâturages étaient interminables. Ses moutons étaient aussi blancs que les nuages (quoiqu'un peu plus bruyants, en beaucoup plus mangeables), et nul paysan se trouva en manque de quoi que se soit.

Au sein de se beau petit royaume vivait une belle petite famille vaguement noble, consistant d'un père, d'une mère, et de leur fille. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais elle était jolie et on ne lui pouvait reprocher de rien. Elle avait de grands yeux mouillés et de longs cheveux luisants, et elle était douce et gentille comme une brise de printemps. Heureux ils vivaient, en famille, sans querelle ni vilain mot.

Mais le jour tragique et venu ou la mère se trouva mortellement malade. Des docteurs de tout parts sont venu, mais nul ne pout trouver la cause du malaise, et, après de longues souffrances, la mère mourra.

Se fut la misère ! La mère était une bonne femme, belle et pleine de sagesse. Le père et l'orpheline l'enterrèrent, et plantèrent un petit sapin au-dessus de la tombe. Empreint de l'esprit de la mère, qui ne pouvait laisser sa petite fille seule dans le monde, l'arbre poussa à une vitesse vu que rarement dans le beau petit royaume. Il fut inspiré d'une intelligence sans pareil, et la petite fillette y trouva sans arrêt refuge, quand elle se sentait triste ou seule.

Il se fut que, au bout des années, le père se trouva seul et en manque. Il se dit, « Je devrais me trouver une autre femme, pour moi comme pour ma fille, qui est en manque de mère, » ne sachant pas l'amitié que tenait la dite fille avec le petit sapin, quoique nettement moins petit qu'avant. Donc il passa tout son temps dans les auberges et les stations autotram de la région, laissant sa petite toute seule à la maison, avec le sage arbre de taille modérée.

« Arbre de taille modérée, mon père passe son temps dans les auberges et le stations-transport de la région, dit-elle. Je me sens abandonnée et triste, et tu est mon seul ami ! »

« Ne crains pas, petite, dit l'arbre, car ton père reviendra au bout de l'an. Il te rapportera des poires et une belle pierre. »

Et surement, le père revenu avec des poires et une belle pierre à aiguiser les lames. Elle était bien arrondit aux bords et bien plate en surface, et la fille s'en servit pour garder les couteaux de cuisine bien aigu.

Mais le père, étant revenu sans femme, se lassa bientôt d'être seul. Il se dit, « Je me sens toujours seul, et ma fille est toujours sans mère. Je devrais repartir pour en trouver une. » Donc il parti pour les havres et les labos nanogénétiques de la région, laissant sa petite tout seule a la maison, avec le bel arbre de taille moyenne.

« Arbre de taille moyenne, mon père passe son temps dans les havres et les labos de la région. Je me sens abandonnée et triste, et tu est mon seul ami ! »

« Ne crains pas, car ton père reviendra au bout de l'an. Il te rapportera de la fine laine et une fine lame. »

Et surement, le père revenu avec de la laine OGM, fine et douce, et une machette bien aigue, avec un fourreau en une manche de tungstène adorné de petites pépites de saphir. La fille s'en servit pour débrousser le jardin, qui se trouvait assailli par des hordes de ronces, et la garda aigue avec l'aide de la belle pierre à aiguiser.

Mais le père, étant toujours sans femme, se lassa encore. Il se dit, « Ma fille sera bientôt femme, et sera en manque de femme ainée pour lui apprendre l'art d'être femme. Et je m'ennui, à la fin. Je devrais donc repartir pour trouver une épouse, et, cette fois-ci, si je ne trouve personne, j'abandonnerais. » Donc il parti pour les villes et les usines nucléaires de la région, laissant sa petite toute seule a la maison, avec l'arbre qui gagnait toujours en taille.

« Arbre de toujours plus grande taille, mon père passe son temps dans les villes et les usines de la région. Je me sens abandonnée et triste, et tu est mon seul ami ! »

« Ne crains pas, car ton père reviendra au bout de l'an. Il te rapportera une hache et un grand arc, et autre chose en plus. »

Et surement, le père trouva une belle hache en ville et se dit, « Voila un joli cadeau pour ma fille bien-aimée, qui ne se lasse jamais de travailler dans le jardin. »

Et surement, il trouva un grand, bel arc en bois bien jeune et souple, et se dit, « Voila un joli cadeau pour ma fille bien-aimée, qui ne se lasse jamais de courir dans la forêt. »

Mais il ne trouva de femme ni en ville ni en usine, et commença le voyage de retour avec la tête basse et le cœur découragé.

En trainant ses pieds dans la poussière à la fin d'une journée, il vu un petit chalet aux fenêtres brillants et jaunes. Deux filles, à peine plus âgées que la sienne, se tenait devant la porte avec leur mère, qui se trouvait une belle et élégante madame.

« Hé-o, étranger ! Que faites-vous sur cette route poussiéreuse à la tombée du jour ? Il fera bientôt nuit, et les goules rodent dans les parages. Entrez tenez-nous compagnie, et évitez d'être mangé. »

Donc le brave homme passa la nuit chez la belle dame, qui se trouva veuve et à travers les hurlements des goules sanguinaires, Cupidon lâcha une flèche et ils tombèrent amoureux.

Se fut donc un beau matin que la fille, qui n'était plus si petite, se leva et vu par sa fenêtre son père, revenant avec des cadeaux et de la belle-famille. Ils vécurent en paix pendant des ans, mais la belle-mère vu la beauté de sa belle-fille et se senti jalouse. Donc, quand le père fut mangé par une horde de ces maudits goules, faute d'avoir passé trop de temps saoul dans les bois, la ville de la fillette changea terriblement.

Nul ne pourrait dire si la violence que portait la belle-mère sur la fille était causée entièrement par la jalousie, ou si elle était aussi en peine après la perte d'un deuxième mari (le premier ayant été aussi mangé par des goules). Quoi que se soit la raison, la marâtre traita la fille avec une manière hautaine et cruelle, et ses filles à elle prirent exemple. Elles furent vilaines avec leur sœur, la forçant à faire toutes les corvées de a maison et du jardin. Elle fut reléguée au grenier, qui était froid et déplaisant, et passa tellement de temps à nettoyer que parfois elle s'endormit prés de la cheminée, qui au-moins était bien chaude. Elle se retrouvait alors au petit matin recouverte de cendre et de poussière, et on la surnomma Cendrillon.

Cendrillon, en dépit de sa misère, ne perdit jamais courage, car elle avait son grand arbre pour lui tenir compagnie, et il lui chuchotait des rassurances et des conforts quand elle était triste. Elle passa bien des nuits à utiliser son arc pour chasser les goules qui avait eu l'audace de manger son père, et les autorités, au fil des ans, on pu voir une arrestation presque complète des attaques nocturne dans le royaume.

Je vous dis presque, car il eu un accident tragique dans le royaume. Le marquis, noble et intelligent, perdit son pied pendant une chasse aux goules et se trouva délectable. La marche entière dédia une semaine à pleurer le bon seigneur, et nul autant que le fils du marquis, qui se trouva soudainement courbé de responsabilités et obligé de se dénicher une femme, au cas où, lui-aussi, il se ferait mangé sans laisser d'héritier.

On annonça donc une grande danse dans la marche, et toutes les jeunes dames y étaient invitées. Les sœurs de Cendrillon furent aussi excitées que leurs voisines, et Cendrillon aussi. Mais quand elle s'adressa à sa marâtre, disant :

« Je voudrais bien aller à la fête, moi aussi, »

La marâtre ne fut que lui rire au nez, lui disant d'aller enlever les orties. Cendrillon ne le fut que jusqu'au moment ou elle vu partir sa mère et ses sœurs, auquel moment elle abandonna sa hache et accouru vers son arbre, se jetant sous ses feuilles et pleurant :

« Bel arbre, ma belle-mère est méchante et mes sœurs sont d'un bêtise innommable. Je voudrais aller au bal danser, mais elles ne veulent pas que j'y aille. Porte-moi conseil, bel arbre, car je me sens seule et triste, et franchement j'ai marre d'enlever les orties. »

L'arbre lui dit : « Ne soit pas si triste. Cherche-la, sous la pierre il y a une jolie tenue et de beaux souliers sympathiques, avec lesquelles tu pourrais aller à la danse. Mais prend garde d'être revenue avant tes sœurs, faute de quoi elles noteront ton absence.»

Cendrillon pris alors la tenue et les souliers, qui était tout deux en velours de bleu et or. Elle se lava et les porta, mettant ses cheveux en nattes avec des petites cloches d'or et des rubans bleus dedans. Elle parti pour la danse, et, une fois arrivée, fut ravissante. Le marquis l'a vu, mais elle était si occupée à danser et à s'amuser qu'il ne pu lui parler. Elle garda un œil sur ses sœurs, et parti quand la plus jeune commença à se lasser, a dix heures, lassant le marquis (qui ne la pas vu partir) confus. Quand ses sœurs sont rentrées, Cendrillon était revenue en blouson sale, fatiguée prés de la cheminée. Elles se moquèrent de leur sœur fainéante et montèrent vers leurs chambres en louant la beauté de l'étrange jeune dame du soir. Cendrillon se souri.

Le marquis, ayant vu son amour potentiellement eternel et idéal, mais n'ayant pu lui parler, annonça une autre fête le week-end prochain. Toutes les femmes disponibles, toutes invitées, toutes excitées, se préparèrent. Cendrillon demanda à sa belle-mère :

« Pourrais-je aller à celle-ci, belle-mère ? »

« Ne soit pas bête. Va déraciner les mauvaises herbes. »

Et Cendrillon se dédia à la tache avec peu de grommèlements. Mais aussitôt ses sœurs parties, elle méta feu à la brouette pleine de mauvaises herbes et demanda a l'arbre :

« Je voudrais encore aller danser, mais pour changer ma belle-mère est difficile. »

« Elle et vilaine et ses filles me cassent les branches. Cherche dans le poirier dans les feuilles il y a de jolis vêtements pour toi. Soit sur de revenir avant tes sœurs.»

Et surement, dans le poirier, Cendrillon trouva un vêtement en soie verte avec des lacets d'argent, avec des bas noirs et des petites bottines grises à talons. Elle arriva a la fête et fut encore ravissante, et donna les deux poires les plus mures a ses sœurs quand elles commencèrent à lui faire de gros yeux. Le marquis, plan d'attaque en tête, coinça Cendrillon avant qu'elle puisse disparaitre dans la foule et dansa avec elle jusqu'elle le distraie avec un bloc de béton aromatique (très à la mode ce mois-ci), et disparu vers onze heures. Ses sœurs la trouvèrent assommée prés de la cheminée, et lui réveillèrent pour lui montrer leurs poires dégoulinantes.

« La jeune dame de la semaine dernière est revenue et nous a donnée ceci ! »

Cendrillon, toujours a moitié endormie, fut preuve d'indifférence complète.

Le marquis, de son coté, voulait maintenant absolument retrouver la belle dame gracieuse qui lui avait donné la brique aromatique. Il annonça donc un troisième bal, avec l'idée fixe que ce seras le dernier.

Donc la marche était encore éprise de joie et d'excitation, y compris les sœurs de Cendrillon, qui, une dernière fois, demanda à sa belle-mère de la laisser aller danser.

« Tu vas bientôt t'arrêter ? _Tu n'iras pas au bal danser_. Reste ici et tonds la pelouse. »

Une faible excuse, car la pelouse avait été broutée par des chèvres hier, et il n'y avait presque plus rien. Mais Cendrillon, le moment ses sœurs parties, se retourna vers le sapin :

« Mon beau sapin, il y a encore une fête ce soir, et je suis sure que tu es surpris d'apprendre que ma belle-mère m'a encore défendue d'y aller. »

« Elle est de mauvais caractère, a la longue. Peu importe. Cherche dans la cabane il y a quelque-chose pour toi. Mais cette-fois ci, prends bien garde. Amène ta machette et ta hache, et évite bien les pâturages. »

Dans la cabane, Cendrillon trouva des grandes bottes de cuir et un vetement tout en rose et noir. Elle trouva également un grand manteau faite de la laine OGM que lui avait rapporté son père il y a bien des années. Elle fut sa toilette, mis sa tenue, pris sa hache et sa machette, et parti pour le bal. Une fois arrivée, elle fut ravissante, et le marquis n'eu d'yeux que pour elle.

Mais soudain, la catastrophe ! Le bal se passait dehors, sur la pelouse, et par-delà le bosquet, il y avait un pâturage. Au delà du pâturage il y avait une usine nucléaire, et entre les deux il y avait une petite pépite d'uranium enrichi. Sa présence sur le champ n'était la faute de personne, mais elle promettait un cataclysme. Un mouton, ne sachant pas qu'il était sur le point d'être élu le souper d'une goule perdu et affamé, se dirigea vers la pépite et l'avala avant de se faire avalé lui-même. L'explosion sans raison eu pour résultat monstrueux de mélanger les deux créatures pour crée un être vorace, contagieux, et brebis. Elle s'attaqua aux autres moutons, et bientôt il eu une horde de bêtes a l'appétit sans fin.

Les invitées on prit un moment pour les noter, mais Cendrillon, en dansant avec le marquis, nota l'avance imposante et moutonnais. Elle se dégagea et se jeta vers la horde pour la décimer. D'autres soldats et le marquis lui-même se joignirent à l'attaque, et après des heures la menace fut éliminée. Cendrillon se leva, triomphante, et entendit les douze coups de minuit – horreur ! Se sœurs était déjà parties, de peur, et Cendrillon ne pouvait arriver à la maison avant elle, sauf en passant par les pâturages. Elle commença donc à courir, avec l'espoir que la bonne partie des moutons-goules était partie. Dans sa hâte, elle oublia le fourreau de sa machette sur la pelouse du marquis, qui le récupéra et, le reconnaissant, voua de trouver sa maitresse.

Cendrillon rentra saine et sauve a la maison, et eu à peine le temps de se changer quand ses sœurs sont entrées en pleurants.

« Laisse-nous, Cendrillon ! Il eu une attaque terrible ce soir, et nous sommes fatiguées et énervées. »

Le marquis, fou, lança un grande recherche pour trouver la dame qui avait aidée prévenir l'apocalypse. Mais aucune dame ne possédait une machette convenable, et c'était avec la mine basse qu'il arriva à la dernière maison, celle de la famille de Cendrillon. Aucune des sœurs n'avait de machette, mais un des vizirs du marquis, en se promenant dans le jardin, nota Cendrillon, lavant et aiguisant sa hache et sa machette. Il reconnu la machette, et ramena la jeune femme pour voir le marquis. Ils se reconnurent, et avec joie partirent vers le palais de marquis, ou ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Les sœurs, faute d'être les sœurs de la marquise, on fini par se marier à de bon seigneurs d'autre parts, et tout le monde passa la plupart de sa vie en paix.


End file.
